


Talk (How I'm Imaginin' You)

by Pumpkaboos



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Banter, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Canon, Smut, Ten Years Later, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkaboos/pseuds/Pumpkaboos
Summary: Gokudera has been in love with Tsuna for years now. He can no longer ignore the feelings he has for his best friend and can't stop thinking about him.  Tsuna is always on his mind. Will he overcome his fears of rejection and finally confess to the love of his life? With Yamamoto's help, he can definitely try.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Talk (How I'm Imaginin' You)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Talk by Hozier  
> Everyone is in their 20s
> 
> I beta'd this myself so sorry if there are any mistakes or errors

They had officially been in the vongola for years now. Gokudera had just turned twenty-three and Tsuna was nearing that age as well. After being together for so long they were rarely apart, which Gokudera was thankful for. Having so much time together was eye-opening for Gokudera. He learned at eighteen that he was in love with tsuna, and he desperately tried to ignore his growing feelings for his beloved boss.

Day in and day out it was the same routine. Every morning he'd go visit tsuna in his private quarters, tell him their daily agenda as he got ready in the other room. Sometimes he would be fortunate enough to catch a peek of skin every once in a while. 

Gokudera handled it and usually tried to ignore it. He weakly tried to ignore the hunger that made his mouth water and his palms sweat. He tried to hide his blush and the way his eyes anxiously shifted away as he made a feeble act normal once again, maybe overly cheery when he'd see Tsuna's smiling face.

_His Tsuna._

God how he wanted him.

He had noticed as they got older how Tsuna changed. Gokudera couldn't help but stare whenever Tsuna glanced away. Gokudera couldn’t keep his eyes off of his boss’s broader shoulders, his lean but muscled arms. Sometimes Gokudera would be lucky enough to have the chance to spar with him. 

Tsuna was an expert at close combat, which Gokudera still needed to improve. Tsuna practically jumped at the opportunity to train his Right hand, and it was a “good stress reliever,” in Tsuna's words. He felt lucky that he was ever given the chance to be with his beloved tenth like that. One on one battles were intimate, like a vicious dance between two people with the exciting chance of victory. 

_Of domination._

Gokudera swallowed around the lump in his throat, not sure if he was anxious or turned on at the idea of fighting with Tsuna.

Probably both.

So he met up with him, thankful that they were going to be alone for a while at least. Gokudera stopped and stared at tsuna, who was wearing a loose tank with a pair or shorts. It was nothing obscene, nothing that he wasn’t used to seeing, but Gokudera couldn't help but stare at his arms. His eyes tracing his skin and stopping occaisonally on some visible scars from Tsuna’s battles from when they were kids.

“What are you staring at? Do i have something on my shirt?” Tsuna asked when he noticed Gokudera’s blatant staring, sentence ending on a nervous chuckle.

“Oh, no, sorry, I'm just thinking about how I'm worried you'll break my nose.” Gokudera replied casually and snorted, thankful for his quick recovery. He hoped that Tsuna didn’t suspect anything, or think too much about how much the other man stared at him.

“What? That was _one time_ , Gokudera. Ryohei had it coming, anyway.” Tsuna replied, turning away as he began wrapping up his hands.

Gokudera watched him and swallowed, watching his fingers. He was amazed that after all this time, Tsuna still had small, almost dainty looking hands. “Uh, remind me what happened again? I knew the turf top had it coming, but…” he trailed off, hand on the back of his neck as he shifted a little.

“Oh, Y'know. He was telling me I needed to 'Extremely treat this like a real fight’.” Tsuna imitated, making air quotes with one of his hands. “Then I slammed my elbow into his nose. Y’know, like what I would do in a real fight.” He said and shrugged, turning back toward Gokudera.

“Oh yeah. Please don't elbow me in the face.” Gokudera replied. “I kinda like the way my nose looks.”

“Don't worry, I like your face too.” Tsuna replied, looking at him and smiling. “I'll try not to do any real damageJust a warning though, you _are_ going up against a pro.” He joked lightheartedly, smile lighting up his face as he laughed joyfully.

“Oh, I'm _so scared.”_ Gokudera said as he laughed with Tsuna. God, Tsuna was so cute. Every time he laughed it made Gokudera's heart flutter. _God, what was he, a teenage girl?_ He tried to shake it off unsuccessfully. Gokudera was weak for Tsuna and always had been. Everyone knew it, especially the other guardians. Reborn was the one to notice it first, as always. 

They got in position, then went at each other. Gokudera always tried to give it his all, but he knew that Tsuna would let him have the first jab; he always did. Tsuna always knew what to expect from Gokudera’s attacks. He had improved over the years, sure, but _nothing_ could get past Tsuna’s expert intuition honed from years of experience. Tsuna could block every move and counter effortlessly, leaving Gokudera endlessly amazed by how powerful and admirable his boss’s abilities were, with or without powers. 

Needless to say, sparring with Tsuna was an interesting experience. Gokudera couldn't help but get distracted by the other's movements and finesse. Tsuna was always incredible to watch in a fight, but one on one with him was a downright distraction. Gokudera already had a hard time focusing on the other’s attacks, but during a one on one sparring match it was _worse._ He wanted to watch the concentrated look on Tsuna's face; his brow furled in concentration and lips pressed together in determination. It was a dance, and Gokudera always felt clumsy on his feet compared to the breathtaking swiftness and speed Tsuna possessed. His movements were calculated and light, airy like the very Sky he represented. 

Gokudera narrowly missed a kick to the stomach, before he was hit and brought down suddenly. He barely had time to react and fully come out of his own head before Tsuna’s thighs were wrapped around his neck in a tightening chokehold.

_Tsuna's thighs._

Gokudera struggled as they squeezed more around his neck. He wheezed, gasping and struggling against him. He wasn't sure if he was terrified or turned on at the strength of the other’s legs. Tsuna's smooth thighs were what Gokudera fantasized about almost every night. He wanted to sink his teeth into the flesh, leaving darkening marks on tsuna's skin to _claim_ him in such a primal way. 

Gokudera struggled more and flushed at where his mind was going, then quickly tapped out. He was reluctant to at first, but he wouldn't be able to live with himself if Tsuna noticed exactly how the sparring affected him. Not only was oxygen leaving his brain, but his blood was as well as he tried to fight how turned on he was. 

He gasped when Tsuna released his grip, panting more dramatically than he should have. He was thankful that the blush on his cheeks would be seen as lack of oxygen than his own shame.

“Hey, you okay Gokudera?” Tsuna asked, sitting up and panting from exertion as he watched Gokudera.

Gokudera looked over at him. “I'm okay,” he replied. “Shit, you have… really strong legs.” He commented, staring a little at Tsuna's legs, eyes lingering on his thighs. “I never realized…” He muttered, mostly to himself.

_God, what a way to die._

“It's from all of the training Reborn put me through.” Tsuna said and got to his feet. He offered a hand to Gokudera, which he gladly took.

Gokudera got to his feet and walked away to go get some sips of his water. It was really just an excuse to turn away from Tsuna for a few moments. He really needed to get himself under control. “Yeah, I bet. His training is hell from what I've heard.” He commented, remembering the various times Yamamoto and Tsuna had to train with Reborn. At least it seemed like it was worth it, since Tsuna could handle himself and win in most fights he was involved in now.

He quickly drank his water, careful not to drink too much just in case Tsuna wanted to go another round.

Tsuna stretched, arms above his head as he looked over at Gokudera “mhm…” he hummed in response. “Want to go another round?” He asked, running a hand through his messy brown hair. 

Gokudera looked back at him and couldn’t help but stare at him, licking his lips at the small peek of tsuna's stomach. God, he must've looked like such a creep, fantasizing about his boss, _his friend,_ like that. He wanted him so bad, wanted to run his lips over the skin on his torso and dip his tongue into the curve of his hip bones. 

He finally came back to his senses. “Oh, sorry. Yeah, we could.” He said, then checked the time. “Well, you do have a meeting in an hour.” Gokudera said when he checked the time. 

“Oh, it's okay. It should be quick, seeing how you lasted that last round.” Tsuna replied with a mischievous grin on his face. Tsuna always did get a little cocky whenever he won a fight. 

Gokudera put his hands on his hips. “Yeah? I was just going easy on you.” He lied. “I don't want to hurt you, my beloved tenth.” he said casually and set his water bottle down.

“Yeah, sure.’ Tsuna snorted and rolled his eyes. “You're full of shit. C'mon, I'll teach you a thing or two.” He said.

Gokudera smiled at him, a little more fond this time. “Okay okay, one more round, then you have to clean up and get ready.” He replied. “It’s on my ass if you’re late.”

“Yeah yeah I know. I'm not usually late.” Tsuna replied, waiting for Gokudera to come at him. “Come on, just a little more?” He asked.

Gokudera chuckled. “You know I can’t say no to you, Tenth.” He replied and smiled fondly.

They finished up their sparring match and Tsuna went to go clean up for his meeting. “Alright, I'll meet you again in the hall after we clean up.” Tsuna said, wiping sweat from his brow, then turned away and walked down the hall.

Gokudera smiled. “Yeah, sure.” He said before Tsuna started to leave. He hated to admit that he was still turned on from all the physical contact he had with Tsuna. He couldn't help but think about Tsuna's body, pressed against him and pinning him down mercilessly, a predatory grin on his face. 

Gokudera watched Tsuna go, looking at the slight sway of his hips as he walked. He wanted to put his hands on his hips, grip them roughly and leave bruises on his skin. He had a serious problem. There was no way Tsuna could ever find out he was thinking about him like that. Imagining all the things they could do together… he couldn't let Tsuna know. 

He swallowed down his unholy thoughts about his boss and went to go take a shower. Gokudera stripped off his clothes when he got to the room and sighed. He couldn't stop the flood of thoughts he had about Tsuna, and all their interactions that morning had made it worse.

Gokudera started the water and waited for it to warm up. A hot shower would help, he hoped anyway. He breathed a heavy sigh, fingers anxiously tapping the bathroom counter as he wished for a cigarette to calm his frayed nerves. He bit his lip and closed his eyes, breathing still heavy as he thought of Tsuna’s thighs around his throat again. He swallowed thickly and lightly touched his own throat as he remembered the feeling of smooth skin on his neck. He let out a shaky sigh, then shook his head to try to leave the sea of thoughts and _lust_ that flooded his head.

He checked the water, then got into the shower, letting the warm spray of water wash over him. He sighed, skin flushed as he stared down at his cock, finally getting hard as he succumbed to all the dirty thoughts in his mind. He was thankful that he could hold off until he was alone, at least.

Gokudera groaned quietly. God, of course all the contact with Tsuna got him riled up. It didn't help that all of his thoughts about Tsuna were lustful lately. He couldn't help that every time he saw him he just wanted him more and _more_ . Every little touch of Tsuna’s cautious and polite hand on his arm made him want to be touched _more_ by him. Every time Gokudera sustained an injury Tsuna allowed himself to get a little closer with more touches and affection. It was friendly, but to Gokudera always toed a line. He desired _more_ of those friendly touches. He wanted so much more of Tsuna’s attention and affection. 

Gokudera bit his lip, wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking himself slowly. “Mm… Fuck.” He groaned quietly, closing his eyes and panting. 

_Guess the shower wasn't really helping his problem._

Gokudera sighed, imagining the way Tsuna's thighs felt around his head. He let out a quiet moan, stroking himself slowly as he thought about spreading Tsuna's thighs, running his tongue over his flesh.

He bet Tsuna would make the best sounds. Gokudera could imagine those small, dainty hands in his hair, pulling at the strands as he begged Gokudera for more. Gokudera bet he tasted good, too, would lick him open, press his tongue to his clit and make him cry out in pleasure. He wanted to make his thighs tremble, body shiver in pleasure as Gokudera got him off again and _again._

Gokudera moaned again, moving his hand faster. He tried to imagine those dainty but battle-roughened hands on his cock. He imagined Tsuna would be tentative and shy, eager to please but unsure of his movements. Gokudera bit his lip harder, groaning at the thought of those big brown eyes looking up at him, blushing as he'd stroke his cock slowly. 

_Like this, Dera?_

Gokudera choked out another moan at the thought, thankful for the noise of running water to hopefully disguise his vulgar sounds as he imagined the debauched images of his boss.

_His friend_.

_Fuck._

He stroked his cock more. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go slow or fast. Gokudera desperately wanted to savor the images in his head, as they were a lovely feast for his starved desire. Tsuna laid out for him, naked and breathless with the sheets thrown aside and the bed a mess. 

Gokudera wanted it all. He wanted everything from Tsuna, but Gokudera was just so eager to _please_ him. He wanted to drown in Tsuna's brilliant flames. He wanted to press their bodies close, feel like one as they followed their carnal desires. He wanted to run his fingers through his already messy hair and tug the strands. Gokudera begged for Tsuna’s lips on his; he imagined they would be smooth against his own. Tongues meeting as he imagined his hands tracing Tsuna’s skin. He wanted to worship at Tsuna’s feet and spread his legs open, then feel them tighten indignantly around his head. 

Gokudera stroked more, rubbing under the head of his cock and gasping at the sensation. “Mm.. Tsuna…” he moaned, voiced drowned out by the steady roar of the shower.

What broke him though, made him come with an aborted cry on his lips, was the image of Tsuna stroking him, telling him he loved him. The intimate thought of lips on his neck, panting breath tickling his skin, half lidded eyes watching him drearily.

_Mmm.. I love you, 'Dera._

Gokudera shuddered, stroking himself slowly until he was completely spent. He panted, pressing his forehead to the tile of the shower wall as he watched the water swirl down the drain. He tried to catch his breath, eventually shutting off the water and getting out after he cleaned himself off. 

He walked out of the shower, grabbing a towel and drying himself off. Gokudera sighed, wrapping the towel around his waist before he went over to the mirror. He ran his hand over the glass, wiping off the condensation and staring at himself in the mirror. He felt like a wreck. He could almost picture the angel and the devil on his shoulders. One telling him how bad this was while the other praised his behavior, wanted it to go further. 

Gokudera shook his head, hands gripping the sink. He had to stop this. He needed to stop these thoughts before he killed the relationship he had developed with Tsuna since they were kids in high school. He wanted him, but he knew they could never be together. Tsuna never showed any interest in men and Gokudera was too scared to bring it up.

Gokudera was pulled from his thoughts when there was a knock at the door of his room.

“Gokudera? Are you ready yet? The car is waiting for us outside!” Tsuna said from the other side of the door.

“Fuck.” Gokudera muttered to himself. “I'll be out in a sec!” He said, then hurriedly went to get himself dressed as he combed his fingers through his wet hair hurriedly.

\-----

It was like some kind of uphill battle between his heart and his mind and his _cock._ Gokudera constantly struggled again and again to keep his thoughts in check. He thought that this would pass, that his crush on Tsuna was just some sort of phase, but he just couldn’t get his beloved boss off of his mind. 

_Yeah, a phase that's lasted about a third of his life._

Gokudera sighed and ran a hand over his face, groaning quietly and earning a look from Yamamoto, the other guardian in the room with him. 

Gokudera noticed Yamamoto's stare, eyebrow raised as he was now, clearly, distracted from his work. 

_Damn idiot._

Gokudera really hated how easily Yamamoto could read him, and over time it only got worse. Sometimes he disliked how close they had become as the years progressed. 

“Gonna go out for a smoke.” Gokudera said, taking off his glasses and tucking them away before pulling his cigarettes out of his pocket and heading outside. He tried to ignore Yamamoto watching him leave.

He went outside and leaned against the wall, lighting a cigarette and taking a long, slow drag from it. Gokudera exhaled and leaned back, staring at the sky. He was growing increasingly more frustrating with the situation but had no idea how to handle it without _royally fucking everything up._

Gokudera was lost in thought briefly, but was suddenly pulled out of it when Yamamoto came out and clapped him on the shoulder. 

“Jesus, what the hell? Warn me next time.” Gokudera said and huffed, nearly dropping his cigarette. “You have work to do, Y'know. Tenth needs that stuff done before tomorrow.” He said, looking away from Yamamoto's grin as he exhaled more smoke.

“Yeah, i know. I just needed a break too. Still shocking that most of this mafia stuff is just meetings and paperwork.” Yamamoto said and stretched, then loosened his tie a little. “It’s not nearly as exciting as it used to be, that’s for sure.” He said casually.

Gokudera was always baffled at how by the end of the day Yamamoto would end up losing his suit jacket and tie because he hated wearing 'nice clothes’ all the time. He stopped trying to get him to quit that habit long ago, especially since Tsuna still did the same thing on longer days. “Yeah, well, I’m glad that I’m not trying to get killed every five seconds.” He replied, voice bitter. He just wanted to be left _alone._ “Besides, it's all politics at its core, anyway.” Gokudera replied, taking another drag of his cigarette before crossing his arms over his chest. He tried to avoid Yamamoto’s eyes, glancing at his own shoes instead.

“Well, are we gonna talk about this or what?” Yamamoto asked after a few beats of silence. 

Of course Yamamoto wanted to talk about it. “What exactly is there to talk about? Are you going to try to talk me into quitting smoking again or something?” He asked, looking at Yamamoto with a bored expression.

“God no, not after last time.” Yamamoto said with a small chuckle. “You get mean when you have withdrawals.”

Gokudera shrugged. “I'm not that bad,” he replied casually.

“I accidentally messed up the paperwork on your desk and you tried to hit me with the desk lamp.” Yamamoto said, rubbing the back of his neck and making a face. “Tsuna had to break up the fight before you attempted to bludgeon me to death.”

“To be fair, i'd do that to you without the nicotine withdrawals.” Gokudera replied and finished his cigarette, then smashed it out. “Anything else or can I get back to work now?” He asked, hands on his hips as he stared at the other man impatiently. 

“No way, we need to talk.” Yamamoto replied and went over to Gokudera, more serious now than he was during their banter.

“Wow. We need to talk, huh?” Gokudera, “about what, exactly?” He asked, clearly a little defensive. It wasn't every day that Yamamoto wanted to have a serious conversation, especially when he was the one to start it in the first place.

“About you and Tsuna.” Yamamoto said, making a face at the look Gokudera gave him. “Look, it’s really painful to watch you stare at him all the time. I'm kinda shocked Tsuna hasn't noticed or brought it up himself. You’re not subtle.”

Gokudera snorted. “You don't know shit. So what? I always have to keep an eye on him. I _am_ his right hand man, Y'know.” He said, crossing his arms and glaring at him. 

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow, not believing his response. “Not like that. I know you stare at his ass when you're behind him.” He replied, putting his hands in his pockets. “I know that your thoughts definitely aren’t innocent by some of the looks you get on your face.”

Gokudera was a little shocked. He swallowed dryly as he tried to find his words again. “I-i don't know what you're talking about.” He said weakly, not even believing his own defence.

“Look, Gokudera, you might still consider me an idiot but c'mon. You can see it a mile away. You always stare at him when he doesn't notice. You get really spacy during meetings and just stare at him half the time. He probably sees it as you being dedicated and focused on him but I know what it really is.” Yamamoto said, expression serious.

Gokudera tried to not panic, backing against the wall a little to keep himself from running out of there as fast as he could. Fuck. “You can't tell him.” He said quickly. “Tsuna… T-tenth can't know the way I really feel about him.” his voice was a little shaky, much more unsure than he was before.

Yamamoto was mildly surprised at the level of vulnerability that Gokudera was showing. “So… You do have a thing for him.” He said. 

“Yeah. Yeah I do. It's more than a _thing._ ” Gokudera replied. “If it was just a thing my feelings would've gone away by now.” He muttered under his breath, running a hand through his hair nervously.

“And you don't ever plan on telling him?” Yamamoto asked, thinking about Gokudera's earlier, more panicked response when he brought it up.

“Hell no I don't. I have a job to do and my… _personal feelings_... can't get in the way of that.” Gokudera replied with a sigh, crossing his arms over his chest again with a troubled frown, brows furled in worry.

“What do you mean?” Yamamoto asked. “That sense of morals didn't stop us from messing around in the past.” he brought up, making Gokudera gasp and flinch a little, eyes widening.

“Shut up! That's different.” He argued, swallowing again and staring at him in shock. “That's different! You're not my fucking boss, for one.” He said. 

“I'm not, but still, Tsuna is our friend before he's our boss.” Yamamoto replied. “You should tell him sometime. Besides, he's been working too hard lately.” He said.

Gokudera may have had his qualms with Yamamoto, but it was endearing to see how much he cared for Tsuna, too. His expression had softened as he thought about their boss, _their friend._ Sometimes it made Gokudera wonder just how close the two really were. 

_What Yamamoto's true feelings were._

“Yeah, he has.” Gokudera replied, watching Yamamoto. “Your point, exactly?” He asked.

“Let's take him out sometime.” Yamamoto said. He could tell Gokudera's patience was wearing very thin with him and this conversation. “Get him away from work, out of the stuffy suits and just go have fun somewhere. Maybe get him to open up more.”

Gokudera thought about it. “Not a bad idea, baseball brain.” He said. “Maybe we could do that sometime… I'm sure Tsuna would want the break anyway.” He replied, then sighed. “I just don’t know what I’d do if he rejected me, though… My whole life is here. _He_ is my everything.” He said quietly and looked down.

Yamamoto put a hand on his shoulder. “This is _Tsuna_ we’re talking about. He cares about you, and even if he isn’t into you like that I know he wouldn’t just fire you. You’re the Vongola Storm Guardian. That’s a lifetime job.” He said and shrugged. “The worst that happens is he’s a little weird around you for a couple weeks, then everything will go back to normal.” He replied and shrugged. 

Gokudera sighed. “Yeah, I know.” He replied. He didn’t want to be selfish, but he just wanted to be happy with _Tsuna_ by his side. The pining and lust was bad enough, but the anxiety and fear outweighed his other feelings. 

“We’ll take him out for a great time. I’ll make some excuse to leave a little while after we get there. Then you guys can be alone.” Yamamoto grinned and gave him a thumbs up. “Then you guys can have a drink maybe, then you can show him the city at night… Then if it goes well you guys can go home together. Or he’ll at _least_ want a second date.” He said.

Gokudera snorted and rolled his eyes. “Wow, sounds like you’ve really put some thought into this. I can practically see that braincell working overtime on that one.” He said and smiled fondly. Maybe that would work. It was worth a shot, at least.

“Yeah, wow. Me? With a good idea? It’s more likely than you think.” Yamamoto said and laughed, then moved away from him and smiled. “Come on, we have to get back to work before anyone realizes that we’ve been gone for awhile.”

Gokudera looked at his phone. “Shit, you’re right.” He muttered, then followed him back inside and hoped no one noticed how long they were gone.

They went back inside and Tsuna was inside leaning against Gokudera’s desk, suit jacket over his shoulder and tie loosened. He looked up from a file he was holding when they both came back in. “Hey, I didn’t think you guys would be out on a break.” He said and smiled.

Gokudera blushed and stared at him, then held up his hands. “Y-yeah! So sorry about that, t-tenth…” He stuttered, face red as he tried not to mentally short-circuit. 

“Yeah,” Yamamoto said and stepped in to save Gokudera from the trainwreck of a social situation that was currently happening. “Sorry about that, we just needed a little air. What’s up?” He asked as Tsuna handed him the file.

“Nothing really,” Tsuna said, “I finished this stuff from earlier and wanted to drop it off.” He replied and smiled. “I’ve been here since this morning working out a deal with the Simon family and I think I might head home.” He said, “you guys are welcome to leave too.” He said.

“Oh, thanks.” Yamamoto said and smiled. “I have a few things to finish up, but Gokudera finished everything.” He said and shoved the other man forward playfully, pushing him closer to Tsuna. “Let Gokudera take you home!” He said.

Tsuna’s eyes widened a little as he looked at Gokudera, blinking a couple times. “Yeah? Sure.” He said and smiled at Gokudera. “Are you ready to go?” He asked.

“Yeah! Yeah let's head out.” Gokudera said and smiled, thankful for how forceful Yamamoto was. At least he had Yamamoto in his corner to help him out.

They headed out and Tsuna got into Gokudera’s car. “You drive me home all the time. I feel like I owe you.” He said and fastened his seatbelt, yawning quietly and stretching a little.

Gokudera blushed and started driving. “Owe it to me? Tenth, it’s no problem at all, really.” He said, “a right hand does everything for his boss, you know.” He said and smiled over at Tsuna, turning down the music coming from the stereo.

“I guess you’re right, but you’re my friend first, Gokudera.” He replied and smiled at him. “Let me take you out on my motorcycle sometime.” He offered and smiled at him, shifting a little in his seat. “The weather is nice this time of year, and I promise I won’t go _too_ fast.” He chuckled.

“Yeah? Okay. I think I’d like that…” Gokudera said happily and kept driving. “Yamamoto mentioned that he wanted the three of us to go out together sometime. I think you need a break to do something fun that’s not mafia stuff.” 

Tsuna looked out the window at the passing scenery and sighed. “Yeah, that would be nice. I miss feeling like a normal person, if I’m honest. And the three of us haven’t hung out together in so long.” He said softly. “Let’s do it.”

“Yeah. It’ll be a great time. I think you need it.” Gokudera replied and glanced over at Tsuna. It was nice being alone with him like this. He appreciated any time they could have alone together. Tsuna opened up more when they were alone.

Tsuna smiled. “I think I do too… Let’s make sure we have a lot of fun together, okay? Like we did when we were kids.” He said softly. Gokudera could tell that Tsuna missed the past. He was nostalgic for the times when he wasn’t weighed down by the heavy weight of the Vonglola. 

Gokudera nodded. “We will, Tsuna. I promise.” He said softly, then pulled to a stop in front of Tsuna’s place. He looked over at him and their eyes locked for a moment. He stared into Tsuna’s brown eyes and swallowed, feeling the blush rise on his cheeks as he stared at the other man. “Have a nice night, Tsuna.

Tsuna smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “You too, Gokudera. Stay safe, and I’ll come pick you up tomorrow morning. Be prepared for the ride of your life.” He joked, then got out of the car and turned around to wave at him.

Gokudera waved back and watched him, smiling at him. “Yeah, I’ll be waiting.” He said and watched Tsuna go inside. He wondered if he should have kissed him. He wondered if the long silence they shared too often was burdened with the unsaid feelings between them.

Maybe Gokudera was just overthinking things again.

He knew for sure that he couldn’t wait for that motorcycle ride.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts for awhile and I really want to finish it. I felt bad giving Yamamoto/Tsuna so much love in my other ongoing fic and not my main OTP so that had to change. I hope I can eventually motivate myself to write the OT3 with all of them together.


End file.
